<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Coolest Avengers Quarantine Chat by jotxnheimr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847131">The Coolest Avengers Quarantine Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotxnheimr/pseuds/jotxnheimr'>jotxnheimr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Tower, Avengers group chat, Bucky knows Memes, Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other, Peter just wanted some entertainment over quarantine, Precious Peter Parker, So Does Loki, So is Steve, Steve is too pure, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor is learning, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotxnheimr/pseuds/jotxnheimr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a group chat that Peter made at the start of quarantine to avoid boredom. It... escalated. Just pure avengers group chat crack :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a name key that I will update if new people are added, and can be used for reference to future chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay here's a key to be used for the other chapters :)</p><p>Peter: yEET<br/>Loki: Snow Queen - Magical Thot<br/>Thor: Thunder Thot<br/>MJ: Bad Bitch<br/>Ned: Fanboy<br/>Tony: Tin Can<br/>Bucky: Raccoon<br/>Clint: Eye Hawk<br/>Natasha: Spy Check<br/>Scott: Shrinky<br/>Bruce: Science Bro<br/>Sam: Birdman<br/>Steve: Capsicle</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. March 16, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 1 of Quarantine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Peter has entered the chat*</p><p>*Peter has added MJ, Ned, Tony, Natasha, Bucky, and Sam to the chat*</p><p>*Peter has named the chat Quarantine Check*</p><p> </p><p>Peter: What’s up fuckers</p><p>MJ: So our group chat wasn’t enough for you? </p><p>Peter: Well, I’m not allowed to go to the compound during quarantine so, fuck you coronavirus, and I wanna talk to my avenger friends. To be honest, I added you guys in here because I knew Ned would love it. </p><p>Ned: I’m in a group chat with actual avengers</p><p>Ned: HOLY SHIT</p><p>Tony: Why am I here</p><p>Natasha: I’d like to ask the same</p><p>Sam: Guys, feel special. This is clearly a Gen Z chat, so you’re pretty much being called young. </p><p>Tony: I- good point. I’ll stay.</p><p>Natasha: Clint won’t stop looking over my shoulder, can someone call him to a meeting or something? </p><p>Natasha: Oh he’s gone.</p><p>Natasha: Tony what did you do. </p><p>Tony: I swear I did nothing this time. </p><p>Bucky: Don’t ask me how I learned how phones work, because i don’t know either</p><p>Peter: Bucky!!!</p><p>Bucky: Hi. </p><p>Ned: Since everyone’s here, can we do names?</p><p>Tony: I have a perfectly good name thank you</p><p>Peter: No yeah Ned’s right let's do it. </p><p>*Tony’s name has been changed to Tin Can*</p><p>Tin Can: Shit</p><p>*Natasha’s name has been changed to Spy Check*</p><p>Spy Check: What does that even mean</p><p>*Bucky’s name has been changed to Raccoon*</p><p>Raccoon: Fair</p><p>*Sam’s name has been changed to Birdman*</p><p>Birdman: It’s Falcon for fuck’s sake</p><p>*Ned’s name has been changed to Fanboy*</p><p>Fanboy: True</p><p>*MJ’s name has been changed to Bad Bitch*</p><p>Bad Bitch: Amazing choice Peter</p><p>Peter: And last but not least… MJ, will you do my honors?</p><p>Bad Bitch: Of course dear friend</p><p>*Peter’s name has been changed to yEET*</p><p>yEET: Thank you</p><p>Bad Bitch: Anytime</p><p>Tin Can: What tf just happened?</p><p>Raccoon: I think we were just inducted</p><p>yEET: Yes you were</p><p>Fanboy: Be honored</p><p>yEET: So, how’s quarantine going at the compound?</p><p>Raccoon: Thor ran out of pop tarts this morning, Tony’s lab almost caught on fire and this may have suspiciously happened at the same time</p><p>Tin Can: Yeah, uh, I don’t think lightning is naturally that aggressive </p><p>Spy Check: Oh you guys should’ve seen what happened after</p><p>Tin Can: We would’ve, if the latest Iron Man suit had been fireproof!</p><p>yEET: I think that’s your problem. </p><p>Tin Can: That needed half the team to fix, yes. Anyway, what happened Nat?</p><p>Spy Check: Well, as we know, Thor’s scream was heard throughout the city. He dropped to his knees like another one of his family members died and started crying aggressively. Then he had a random fit of rage and accidentally hit his head on the table and passed out. This all happened as Loki walked down the stairs looking like a wreck, and all Loki did was roll his eyes and drag Thor up the stairs. We didn’t speak of it again once Loki came back down the stairs. </p><p>Raccoon: I’m mad I missed that show</p><p>Birdman: How much of a mess are we talking about with Loki here?</p><p>Spy Check: Like, grey sweats, big cropped t-shirt, messy bun, and like half a face mask. </p><p>Tin Can: Oh that must’ve been hilarious, I can’t believe I missed Loki not looking like he was ready to walk a red carpet </p><p>Raccoon: I know</p><p>yEET: That sounded eventful… Anyway I did five hours of schoolwork in my suit, so that was weird. </p><p>Tin Can: You want me to check it?</p><p>yEET: Yes please. </p><p>Bad Bitch: Mine too</p><p>Fanboy: Same</p><p>Tin Can: Alright I’ll give half of it to Bruce. Send me links</p><p>Spy Check: Pete, you should add Loki. Aren’t you guys close?</p><p>yEET: Yeah, but Ned’s kinda scared of him</p><p>Fanboy: I’ve thought it over, and this is my year of facing fears, so do it.</p><p>yEET: since when</p><p>Fanboy: Since now</p><p>yEET: So we’re not gonna talk about how-</p><p>Fanboy: nO</p><p>Fanboy: Just do it, it’ll be funny</p><p>yEET: Yay! Okay hold on.</p><p>*yEET has added Loki to the chat* </p><p>Birdman: Guys shut up about this morning, I don’t wanna get a dagger under my pillow tonight</p><p>Spy Check: Me neither</p><p>Loki: You realize I saw those texts right</p><p>Spy Check: Shit</p><p>Tin Can: Don’t be mad at me, I saw nothing</p><p>Loki: mhm</p><p>yEET: lOKI NEEDS A NAME</p><p>Tin Can: can I do it?</p><p>Loki: No</p><p>*Loki’s name has been changed to Elsa*</p><p>Tin Can: Too late</p><p>Elsa: I don’t approve</p><p>*Elsa’s name has been changed to Snow Queen*</p><p>Snow Queen: At least make it classy</p><p>Birdman: Wait how’d you change your own name?</p><p>Snow Queen: Magic</p><p>yEET: No, I just locked all your names except his</p><p>Snow Queen: theirs*</p><p>yEET: Oh, sorry</p><p>yEET: Also, we sTAN</p><p>Bad Bitch: Icon</p><p>Fanboy: Slay</p><p>yEET: Yassss</p><p>Snow Queen: Looks like I have an army of gays now</p><p>Snow Queen: Excellent</p><p>Tin Can: Care to explain your outfit from this morning?</p><p>Snow Queen: No. You weren’t there</p><p>Spy Check: I was</p><p>Snow Queen: No. Fuck you.</p><p>Raccoon: How’s Thor?</p><p>Snow Queen: I don’t know</p><p>Raccoon: What do you mean you don’t know</p><p>Snow Queen: He woke up and just left. I think he said he was going to get more but he hasn’t been back in like three hours. If anyone wants to start a search party please do not include me. I’m enjoying my Thor-free day. </p><p>Tin Can: You know the point of quarantine is to not leave, right?</p><p>Snow Queen: He’s Asgardian, he won’t get sick. </p><p>Birdman: What about other people?</p><p>Snow Queen: I’m sorry that they have to experience an angry Thor running through a grocery store somewhere.</p><p>yEET: Will you get sick? *insert shy face* </p><p>Snow Queen: I am Jotunn. I will not get sick. I have a better immune system than even Thor</p><p>yEET: Oh good. </p><p>Snow Queen: Wow, someone actually cares for my well being</p><p>Snow Queen: That’s a first. </p><p>yEET: Loki no</p><p>Snow Queen: Loki maybe</p><p>Raccoon: Loki yes</p><p>Snow Queen: Loki fuck you</p><p>TinCan: Found him</p><p>Snow Queen: Who?</p><p>Tin Can: God. Your brother, idiot</p><p>Snow Queen: Well, technically they are the same thing. </p><p>Snow Queen: Hver ertu að kalla hálfviti, tík?</p><p>Tin Can: que?</p><p>yEET: Uh, sorry, I don’t speak Italian</p><p>Snow Queen: I actually understood that meme</p><p>yEET: They’re learning!</p><p>Bad Bitch: A new meme lord is prospering </p><p>Fanboy: Yes</p><p>Snow Queen: I’ll claim my empire later, where’s Thor, Stark?</p><p>Tin Can: He was at a supermarket like 30 miles away. He’s back at the tower now, with like 10 boxes of pop tarts</p><p>Spy Check: Loki, don’t jump off the building. Your brother will kill Tony. </p><p>Spy Check: Loki?</p><p>yEET: Loki?!</p><p>Raccoon: Uh oh</p><p>Snow Queen: relax I’m fine</p><p>Spy Check: Thank you</p><p>Snow Queen: For what?</p><p>Tin Can: not jumping off my building?</p><p>Snow Queen: Oh, I did</p><p>yEET: wHAT?!</p><p>Bad Bitch: Someone’s got a suicidal background</p><p>Snow Queen: You have no idea</p><p>Bad Bitch: I think I relate to you a little more now</p><p>Fanboy: We’ll talk about that later. Loki, how are you alive?!</p><p>Snow Queen: I opened a portal before i hit the ground and now I’m chilling in a space pocket</p><p>Snow Queen: Or, as the vines say it, I’m just chillin in Cedar Rapids.</p><p>Birdman: How is there even reception there?</p><p>Snow Queen: There’s not, it’s called magic</p><p>Tin Can: You fell into another dimension just to get away from your brother?</p><p>Snow Queen: Precisely </p><p>yEET: Me</p><p>Bad Bitch: You don’t have any siblings?</p><p>yEET: True, but I’m definitely dramatic enough to do that</p><p>Snow Queen: You still have much to learn about the art of being an over-dramatic bitch, young one.</p><p>yEET: I learn from the best</p><p>Tin Can: Should I be worried?</p><p>Snow Queen: There is no need to worry. He’ll be faking his own death in no time.</p><p>Snow Queen: Speaking of that, I hope all of you plan to come to my weekly funeral </p><p>yEET: I’ll bring the cake</p><p>Snow Queen: yes. Also, grab some Harry Potter books while you’re at it</p><p>Snow Queen: Shit wait no, Rowling’s transphobic. Don’t do that. Grab Lord of the Rings.</p><p>yEET: Got it. </p><p>Bad Bitch: I’ve got the emo playlist</p><p>Snow Queen: You all know me so well</p><p>Tin Can: Hey guys, feel free to come to the meeting that started like a half hour ago. </p><p>Spy Check: Shit I’m coming Tony</p><p>Birdman: There was a meeting? Ok I guess</p><p>Raccoon: I’ll go, even though I’m not an avenger technically</p><p>Snow Queen: Bucky, let’s crash it.</p><p>Raccoon: Omw</p><p>yEET: Guys</p><p>yEET: I wanna come</p><p>Snow Queen: I’ll save you a complimentary cookie</p><p>yEET: Yes! You know I love those</p><p>Bad Bitch: Welp, now it’s just us three</p><p>Fanboy: My mom’s making me help make dinner, gtg</p><p>Bad Bitch: It’s 3pm?</p><p>Fanboy: I have to defrost like 3 dishes</p><p>Bad Bitch: RIP</p><p>Bad Bitch: I should probably do something too</p><p>Bad Bitch: Wanna meet me at the library Pete?</p><p>yEET: But, quarantine</p><p>yEET: Screw it I have superpowers let’s go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was day 1, and I have from March-now already written, so should I post all the ones I have now and then keep updating, or update by day? </p><p>Also, Loki's translation:<br/>Hver ertu að kalla hálfviti, tík?: Who are you calling an idiot, bitch?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. March 17, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's day 2 of quarantine. We've got some juicy relationship stories ;)</p><p>Just letting you guys know that the only ship currently canon is Pepper/Tony; Bucky/Loki is coming later don't worry :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow Queen: cdsfofHEKJDEOIEKefk</p><p>yEET: Wh-</p><p>Snow Queen: fof dkdsl JIUNIU</p><p>Bad Bitch: Are you drunk? It’s only noon my dude/dudette</p><p>Tin Can: Loki? You good?</p><p>Snow Queen: HUUIsfkeer dfgerhgre8 H</p><p>Birdman: Should I get Thor?</p><p>Raccoon: Probably</p><p>Fanboy: Is your phone broken or something?</p><p>Snow Queen: Ghiuytsd ioT’s Thgore</p><p>Spy Check: Thor?</p><p>Snow Queen: yueds</p><p>Snow Queen: Muy fgionguers afre tgo bhig four tghis pkhonue </p><p>Tin Can: How did you understand that Nat?</p><p>Spy Check: It’s obviously Thor with Loki’s phone. One, he said his fingers are too big for this phone, and also Loki is sitting right next to me.</p><p>Spy Check: Hi -Loki</p><p>Raccoon: Oh that makes sense</p><p>Spy Check: Loki just left to go retrieve her phone</p><p>Spy Check: Also it’s a she day on Loki’s end so no one better misgender her</p><p>Tin Can: Wouldn’t dare</p><p> Snow Queen: Thatidiotbrokemyspacebar</p><p>Snow Queen: Holdon</p><p>yEET: You want me to fix it? Oh wait, quarantine.. You want Mr. Stark to fix it?</p><p>Snow Queen: I fixed it we’re good</p><p>Snow Queen: He’s not getting any of my brownies</p><p>Raccoon: You made brownies?</p><p>Snow Queen: No, I got a pack from the store that I was gonna share with him</p><p>Snow Queen: Not anymore</p><p>yEET: … </p><p>Snow Queen: I’ll send some to you Peter</p><p>yEET: Yay :)</p><p>Birdman: Can I add someone to the chat?</p><p>yEET: Sure</p><p>Raccoon: I mean yeah</p><p>Fanboy: Hell yeah! I want another avenger</p><p>Tin Can: So we’re not enough for you Ned?</p><p>Fanboy: No that's not what I meant! I promise!</p><p>Tin Can: I’m joking, kid</p><p>Snow Queen: If you add Thor I swear to the Norns</p><p>*Scott has been added to the chat*</p><p>yEET: Yay another bug dude!</p><p>Scott: Insect gang unite!</p><p>yEET: … </p><p>yEET: Natasha and I are arachnids</p><p>Spy Check: Oop-</p><p>Scott: Bug gang!</p><p>yEET: There you go</p><p>*Scott’s name has been changed to Squishy*</p><p>Squishy: Why</p><p>yEET: Cuz you squish down and get all small!</p><p>Squishy: I shrink, not squish tho!</p><p>yEET: Fine, if you really don’t like it… </p><p>*Squishy’s name has been changed to Shrinky*</p><p>Shrinky: At least it’s accurate *sigh*</p><p>Snow Queen: Good job Sam. Another one that’s scared of me</p><p>Shrinky: Who are you?</p><p>Snow Queen: Oh, right, weird names</p><p>Snow Queen: Here’s a hint: “An ant has no quarrel with a boot”</p><p>yEET: “aRe YoU pLaNnInG tO sTeP oN uS?”</p><p>yEET: Sorry, Fury’s not here, I had to</p><p>yEET: Please don’t add him</p><p>Shrinky: Fuck</p><p>Shrinky: … Loki?</p><p>Snow Queen: Ding ding bitch</p><p>Snow Queen: Although now the only quarrel I have is my idiotic oaf of a brother</p><p>Shrinky: We like him now?</p><p>Tin Can: :o</p><p>Birdman: :o</p><p>Raccoon: :o</p><p>Spy Check: :o</p><p>Fanboy: :o</p><p>Bad Bitch: :o</p><p>yEET: :o</p><p>Snow Queen: :o *insert knife emoji*</p><p>yEET: you DARE</p><p>yEET: Loki is my bEST FRIEND</p><p>Snow Queen: Of course we like me now</p><p>Birdman: Didn’t I tell you?</p><p>Shrinky: Tell me what?</p><p>Tin Can: Loki’s genderfluid mi amigo</p><p>Shrinky: Wait rlly?</p><p>Snow Queen: mhm</p><p>Spy Check: Did you not read my earlier texts?</p><p>Shrinky: You can do that?</p><p>Spy Check: I’ll educate you later, but Loki’s female today</p><p>Spy Check: I guess you wouldn’t know cuz you’re not here to see her form, but yeah</p><p>Snow Queen: A shame, really. I look amazing.</p><p>Tin Can: *cough* yesterday morning *cough*</p><p>Snow Queen: Okay and? That face mask did wonders for me</p><p>Snow Queen: Tell me I’m wrong</p><p>Raccoon: I mean she is right</p><p>Bad Bitch: I lowkey want one</p><p>Snow Queen: Asgardian herbs and water</p><p>Snow Queen: I gotchu MJ. Also you’re getting extra just for that pun</p><p>Bad Bitch: Yesss</p><p>Shrinky: Sorry Lo</p><p>Snow Queen: It’s fine. I’m used to it.</p><p>yEET: :(</p><p>Tin Can: Was it Asgard, childhood trauma or shit father?</p><p>Snow Queen: All three</p><p>Tin Can: Shit. Life sucks. </p><p>Snow Queen: I mean, if none of those existed, who was I supposed to piss off on a daily basis? That was my career</p><p>yEET: Thor?</p><p>Snow Queen: I couldn’t piss him off. And believe me I tried. 1) One of the most supportive and friendly people ever and 2) I could stab him and he’d think I was playing tag</p><p>Snow Queen: True story</p><p>Birdman: Aw, does someone secretly love her brother?</p><p>Snow Queen: I will kill everyone you love</p><p>Birdman: </p><p>Snow Queen: That’s what I thought</p><p>Snow Queen: Thor was the first person I told tho, and I did not choose wrong at all. That wasn’t sarcasm I promise. </p><p>yEET: Okay, this is now going to be a chat where we can tell each other stuff we’ll never say aloud. Because we all know Loki would never say that to Thor’s face. </p><p>Snow Queen: Alright fine. I don’t not like Thor</p><p>Tin Can: We’re getting there</p><p>Spy Check: Keep going</p><p>Snow Queen: I ex-hate him</p><p>Bad Bitch: Closer</p><p>Raccoon: Come on, almost there</p><p>Snow Queen: I lofe him</p><p>Spy Check: So closeee</p><p>Snow Queen: I lovfe him</p><p>Snow Queen: Ok that’s it. Enough sappy shit for today</p><p>yEET: You’ve heard it here folks, Loki lovfes her brother</p><p>Snow Queen: Oh shit-</p><p>Snow Queen: Goddamn it fuck me</p><p>Tin Can: I mean I could but like, I’m engaged</p><p>Snow Queen: Okay 1) Fuck you Stark and 2) Thor read that over my shoulder</p><p>Shrinky: Oh that’s ironic</p><p>Spy Check: RIP</p><p>Snow Queen: I’m going under my bed for eternity </p><p>Snow Queen: If you hear demonic screeching from upstairs it means Thor’s pulled me out</p><p>Tin Can: We’ll be listening</p><p>*que demonic screeching outside chat*</p><p>Raccoon: That was fast</p><p>Snow Queen: haHA</p><p>yEET: What did you do</p><p>Snow Queen: I ran out and slammed a door in his face</p><p>Birdman: Oh that was where that slam came from</p><p>Snow Queen: Hi Nat</p><p>Spy Check: You’re sitting right next to me</p><p>Snow Queen: I know</p><p>Spy Check: Did you just pull a whole outfit change? I swear you were wearing that green Asgardian dress earlier</p><p>Snow Queen: A drama queen never stays in one outfit for too long</p><p>yEET: A hOe NeVeR gEtS CoLd </p><p>yEET: Sorry that’s what you reminded me of</p><p>Snow Queen: You’re right</p><p>Snow Queen: I never get cold bitch I’m Jotunn</p><p>Shrinky: Huh?</p><p>Tin Can: you’re really not up to date are you</p><p>Shrinky: Not at all</p><p>Spy Check: And she’s blue now</p><p>Bad Bitch: She really said fuck racism</p><p>Tin Can: Wait I’ve never seen your true form before lemme see!</p><p>*Snow Queen has sent a picture*</p><p>Birdman: Wow</p><p>Tin Can: Okay Avatar</p><p>Raccoon: That’s really blue</p><p>Shrinky: Can Thor do that too?</p><p>yEET: bruh i- Loki = Jotunn/Frost Giant  Thor = Asgardian   Loki = Adopted by Odin</p><p>Shrinky: Oohhhh</p><p>Shrinky: That makes a lot more sense</p><p>Snow Queen: More like taken by Odin but okay</p><p>Tin Can: Do you need a hug? One bitch with daddy issues to another?</p><p>Snow Queen: I- </p><p>Raccoon: You fool you know she won’t admit it</p><p>Tin Can: Alright I’ll come to you then. Not now tho cuz I’m working on something</p><p>Spy Check: I have an idea. Let's spill some tea. Topic: Relationships. Go</p><p>Snow Queen: Oh honey. You don’t wanna hear this shitshow</p><p>yEET: Omg yes let’s do it Nat</p><p>Raccoon: I’ll start. Back in the 40s I had a girlfriend. I mean I had a few, but not at the same time *cough* Tony *cough*, anyway, my girlfriend at the time was super sweet. And then she broke up with me, but she didn’t tell me why until like two weeks later. She had came over and asked me if I’d help her and her girlfriend sneak into a movie, cuz at the time gay people weren’t allowed in certain places. So of course, I did, and Steve still doesn’t know that story</p><p>yEET: yES you said gAY RIGHTS</p><p>Tin Can: Hey! I was an asshole playboy, but I c h a n g e d. It’s called character development. </p><p>Snow Queen: Is there something I should know about Steve..?</p><p>Raccoon: No don’t worry he’s supportive, I just never told him *insert laughing emoji*</p><p>Spy Check: My turn. Shut up everyone. I accidentally slept with an enemy agent</p><p>Tin Can: I feel that </p><p>Spy Check: I was on a mission in LA and I met this dude, who seemed nice. He didn’t seem to know anything about why I was there, and he was hot so I was like “what’s one night off the job?” And then the next day I was at my stationed place, and he was there too, doing the same thing I was. Turns out, he didn’t know who I was either, and we both got in trouble. So I guess it worked *laughing emoji*</p><p>Bad Bitch: Yass</p><p>Snow Queen: I guess I’ll go</p><p>Tin Can: Loki had relationships?!</p><p>Snow Queen: Yes, dumbass. I may not have been popular as a child but I wasn’t bad looking </p><p>Snow Queen: Anyway, so, I like guys (if that wasn’t obvious), but I had a girlfriend when I was like your equivalent of twelve years old. I thought I really liked her (turns out that was me figuring out I was genderfluid and I had actually wanted to be her), and we did all the normal stuff children do with their s/o’s. We were picking flowers by a lake and when I went to give her some of my flowers she kissed me and then skipped away back to the castle. I turned and threw up in the lake. I broke up with her the next day, and I didn’t see her again until 5 years later when her family came to the palace for a party. We’re best friends now</p><p>Shrinky: Now that’s ironic</p><p>yEET: That’s the best one</p><p>Tin Can: She survived Thanos?</p><p>Snow Queen: Yes, thankfully </p><p>Spy Check: What’s her name? I might have her in the files</p><p>Snow Queen: Sigyn</p><p>Birdman: Holy shit</p><p>Snow Queen: What?</p><p>Birdman: In Norse Mythology, she’s supposed to be your wife</p><p>Snow Queen: Oh alright then *laughing emoji*</p><p>Raccoon: I mean, if we’re on Norse Mythology, is that horse thing true?</p><p>Snow Queen: Uhm… </p><p>Tin Can: HOLY SHIT A HORSE FUCKED YOU?!</p><p>Snow Queen: … yeah</p><p>Snow Queen: It was for the good of Asgard okay?!</p><p>Birdman: Story or it didn’t happen</p><p>Snow Queen: Okay really fucking long story short, Asgard needed this wall built and this builder dude(who was actually a giant) said he could do it but wanted to marry this goddess in return. Said goddess did not want to be married so I said we’d give him one season to do it, which would obviously not be enough time for one person alone to build a wall around the entire palace. But then he started actually getting close to finishing and everyone blamed me so I had to fix it. His horse, Svadilfari was the one pulling the rocks as fast as he was building, so to slow him down, the horse needed to be gone. So I turned into a mare and led the horse away. And now Odin has the fastest, strongest horse in the nine at his side. Well, of course Odin is dead, but Sleipnir still lives. So fuck you. </p><p>Tin Can: You could’ve just killed the horse tho</p><p>Snow Queen: Yeah and then that angry giant would’ve killed me. He never had his eyes off that horse. </p><p>yEET: Well that was eventful. </p><p>Bad Bitch: Was the wall finished?</p><p>Snow Queen: Oh yeah I forgot the ending. So, the builder couldn’t finish the wall and he was sent out of Asgard. The gods finished the wall, and they were fine with that cuz there was only a little bit left to build. So I come back, happy that they were able to finish the wall and prove that my plan worked, and then not even 3 years later they demolish the wall and create a magical force field. All my hard work was just thrown away. </p><p>yEET: Big oof</p><p>Spy Check: When was this?</p><p>Snow Queen: Years before Thor was banished to Midgard. Fun Fact: Sleipnir’s in the Jotunheim scene in that film you call Thor 1. I never understood why you just used his name as a title but</p><p>Raccoon: Brb gonna go watch that. </p><p>Shrinky: I’m coming hold on</p><p>Spy Check: Loki, I think you took it for best relationship story</p><p>Snow Queen: *bows*</p><p>yEET: *claps*</p><p>Bad Bitch: *claps*</p><p>Fanboy: *claps*</p><p>Tin Can: I still can’t fucking believe that </p><p>Snow Queen: Me neither</p><p>Spy Check: I don’t think you want more proof tho, Tony</p><p>Tin Can: Oh, no, I’ll just watch the movie. Guys I’m coming!</p><p>yEET: Does Thor know?</p><p>Snow Queen: Yeah. He fucking loves Sleipnir. </p><p>Spy Check: I’m not surprised </p><p>Snow Queen: You know what? Fuck Corona. Nat, wanna go get our nails done? I need a fresh coat of black</p><p>Spy Check: Bet let’s do it</p><p>yEET: Well, we’re alone now</p><p>Fanboy: Let’s just go to our group chat</p><p>Bad Bitch: yeah</p><p>yEET: Alright, to We Just Wanna Die it is</p><p>Tin Can: wHAT</p><p>Tin Can: GUYS</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm gonna be posting one a day, I have a lot of them so prepare for a LOT of content :)</p><p>Also shameless promo, I have an editing account on Instagram where I edit Loki a lot (I try to be multi fandom but-), you guys should check it out ;) it's @jotxnheimr_ by the way :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3 a.m. Chaos no. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an add on to chapter 3, at the amazing hour of 3 in the morning :)</p><p>I actually wrote this part with a friend of mine; she wrote Peter and I wrote Loki. Enjoy the extra chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*3 a.m.*</p><p>yEET: Help</p><p>Snow Queen: I- why are you awake</p><p>yEET: why are yOU awake</p><p>Snow Queen: Because Thor</p><p>yEET: Oh, well, touche</p><p>Snow Queen: ;-)  </p><p>yEET: My Aunt is sending me to a nursing home</p><p>Snow Queen: Burn the place to the ground</p><p>Snow Queen: I did it, you’ll be fine</p><p>yEET: But the old ladies </p><p>Snow Queen: I gotchu, I’ll teleport them out</p><p>yEET: But te-.... Help </p><p>Snow Queen: technically</p><p>yEET: technically…. Technically can’t you turn into an old lady and then make friends with them and the you’ll be their hero, like how you’ve always wanted, to be the hero *heart emoji* </p><p>Snow Queen: I don’t need to be their hero because I already know I’m a fucking hero</p><p>yEET: See I thought you were gonna put because I’m your hero </p><p>Snow Queen: I mean, jump off a building and I’ll catch you</p><p>yEET: ….I’m scared of that </p><p>Snow Queen: But you’ve always wanted to see one of my pocket dimensions, and you can only do that by falling like I did yesterday</p><p>yEET: oh yeah</p><p>Snow Queen: To tell you the truth, I’m not up because of Thor, although his snoring is quite annoying… I found something really disturbing on the internet… </p><p>yEET: What else is new</p><p>yEET: Well now that you said it you’ve gotta tell me </p><p>Snow Queen: I, I found stories… about Thor and I… </p><p>Snow Queen: And in the stories, we were doing certain things… </p><p>yEET: You know,.... There’s more…. </p><p>Snow Queen: I mean, he couldn’t be worse than the horse</p><p>yEET: I’m assuming in the horse situation you were the bottom,.... Did you get revenge? Or redemption? </p><p>Snow Queen: I got a child</p><p>yEET: I meant with you and thor </p><p>Snow Queen: No, in the stories I’ve also been the bottom, there is no good outcome for me</p><p>yEET: Unless you want that position… do you? That is the question </p><p>Snow Queen: What are you, like 17? </p><p>yEET:....I have friends </p><p>yEET:... Are we high? </p><p>Snow Queen: … I mean technically I’m 17 in human standards so… </p><p>yEET: And just so you know I live on Earth and go to highschool so the duches I see in the hallways always talk about this so I know, you know</p><p>yEET: Plus I’ve lived on Earth longer than you so I know, know things…. We’ve all got curious its just a faszzze </p><p>Snow Queen: Well, I mean, I don’t n o t like the position… if you rlly need to know</p><p>yEET: Ahhhhhhh </p><p>yEET: *moa-*</p><p>yEET: No… I promised MJ I won’t… not today </p><p>Snow Queen: You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been on top… That’s sad</p><p>yEET: I have,.. But in 2nd grade </p><p>yEET: I hate wrestling </p><p>Snow Queen: I thought we were talking abt bunk beds</p><p>yEET: I thought we were talking about stairs?</p><p>yEET: Hello? Did you die yet? Again maybe? </p><p>Snow Queen: I love how you almost moa**d on a group chat with Stark</p><p>yEET: ….. Shit </p><p>Snow Queen: I mean if it was just me you don’t need to worry, but like, he’s like ur dad, and I know I’d get killed if Odin ever saw me do that.</p><p>yEET: He might get mad at you too since I’m talking to you </p><p>Snow Queen: You started this conversation spiderboy</p><p>yEET: I was just asking for help! </p><p>yEET: GET HELP!! </p><p>Snow Queen: not that part, also, fuck you</p><p>yEET: Aunt May just yelled at me… just maybe she was dreaming, she does that sometimes</p><p>yEET: Do you know some people shake while they sleep? </p><p>Snow Queen: Well, my brother’s rolled of the bed many times, so hard that I hear the thud from down the hall </p><p>yEET: I was just gonna put that I believe that the people that fall off beds are people who have seizures at night… or gods just pulling them to the core.. Moana? </p><p>Snow Queen: I feel bad for whichever Avenger is in the room under him</p><p>yEET: Hey after all the quarantine.. Yes, stuff is over.. Darn it…. Okay, after it’s all over do you want to come with me to spy on people while they sleep and take pictures of them and put them in an album… I’m making it for MJ </p><p>Snow Queen: Lets do Thor first, he’s funny</p><p>yEET: Okay, I’m only doing people she’s knows because I won’t do that to strangers! I save them not stalk them :) </p><p>Snow Queen: I’ve had to sleep in the same bed as Thor on scouting missions and, all i can say is I feel bad for his future wife. </p><p>yEET: I’ve never slept with him and I can say me too </p><p>Snow Queen: Also, don’t tell him I said this, but he makes a little space for Mjolnir on his pillow and tucks her in every night… yeah have fun future wife</p><p>yEET: That’s kinda cute… maybe MjoInir is his future wife </p><p>Snow Queen: I bet tHAT’S why Jane broke up with him</p><p>yEET: Didn’t M not exist then.. Wasn’t it the other one? </p><p>Snow Queen: When Jane dumped him, Mjolnir was still his hammer</p><p>yEET: Oh right, I forgot that one came back and still wasn’t destroyed… geez I gotta catch up on my avengers stuff </p><p>Snow Queen: Ever since our conversation from earlier, I’ve heard Thor 1 playing like in three different rooms. They’re all trying to find Sleipnir and it’s hilarious</p><p>yEET:.</p><p>yEET: okay</p><p>Snow Queen: Like, it’s not that hard, he’s the only horse in the movie with 8 legs</p><p>*yEET has left the chat* </p><p>Snow Queen: Woooowwwwww</p><p>Snow Queen: I thought you were my friend</p><p>*yEET has entered the chat*</p><p>*yEET has sent an image*</p><p>**image description because it won't load on here: Fan art of Loki in an Elsa dress, leaning over a balcony, looking upset. Thor is in his normal armor, except there are sleeves that look like Anna's, standing behind Loki, looking upset and reaching out a hand towards Loki. It's snowing all around them. **</p><p>yEET: I was looking for Elsa </p><p>Snow Queen: …</p><p>Snow Queen: Why does Thor get his actual outfit and I get the dress… I mean I’m not complaining but I don’t seem to be, uh, female</p><p>yEET: I don’t think so either</p><p>yEET: Okay, I actually have online school tomorrow so I gotta go</p><p>yEET: But tomorrow we’re talking about TikTok! </p><p>Snow Queen: I’ll learn some dances</p><p>yEET: Yes please</p><p>yEET: Okay my brain hurts I gotta go</p><p>yEET: BYGUAbsvkdal </p><p>Snow Queen: BYFhsujfndj</p><p> </p><p>Tin Can: I just got up cuz I forgot to turn off a light in the lab</p><p>Tin Can: What the actual fuck just happened here</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tomorrow I'll be posting a new day, don't worry; if you didn't like this one, I don't think there are any other ones that we did together as just Loki and Peter, but there may be other 3 a.m. inserts. I haven't looked at these older ones in a while lol.</p><p>Do you guys think we should do more of these?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. March 18, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Parents, history, and of course, Tik Tok. Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tin Can: Ok, now that it’s day time, I will repeat</p><p>Tin Can: What the actual fuck just happened here</p><p>Spy Check: I’d like to know too</p><p>Birdman: Holy shit i didn’t even see that</p><p>Raccoon: Do you guys need help?</p><p>Shrinky: Uh… Ok I’m a little less scared of Loki now</p><p>yEET: What do you mean?</p><p>yEET: All I see is stuff from yesterday</p><p>Snow Queen: Yeah, i think you guys are all hallucinating</p><p>Bad Bitch: We love 3am chats</p><p>Fanboy: Can’t sleep vibezzz</p><p>Snow Queen: Guys, we didn’t talk at 3am</p><p>yEET: Yeah Idk what ur on about</p><p>*Tin Can has screenshotted the chat*</p><p>*Tin Can has sent a screenshot of chat*</p><p>Snow Queen: That’s obviously hacked</p><p>yEET: Yeah, Mr. Tech Genius</p><p>Tin Can: Guys, seriously, what happened</p><p>Snow Queen: Okay well if I go off that hacked screenshot, why did yOU text on the bottom of it?</p><p>Tin Can: You should know Loki, based on that text, it seems like ur on the bottom of a lot of things</p><p>yEET: Oh my god</p><p>yEET: Mr Stark hacked in that Loki said that she was a bottom on bunk beds</p><p>Snow Queen: How dare you Stark. Also *he*, also, shut up about me changing by day because I’m an indecisive bitch</p><p>yEET: *clapping emoji* </p><p>Tin Can: I didn’t hack that! Guys, how many of you see that?</p><p>Birdman: Me</p><p>Shrinky: Me</p><p>Spy Check: Me</p><p>Raccoon: Me</p><p>Bad Bitch: I mean I guess</p><p>Fanboy: yeah</p><p>yEET: Guys</p><p>yEET: I thought we were friends</p><p>Snow Queen: Well</p><p>Snow Queen: I guess Tony saw you *moa-* on text</p><p>yEET: nO</p><p>yEET: It’s Moana</p><p>Snow Queen: And that’s why there’s only one dash</p><p>yEET: Fuck</p><p>Tin Can: I’m willing to forget that I saw that if you two admit to being on the chat at 3am</p><p>yEET: Fine we were</p><p>Snow Queen: I don’t admit shit, but I’ll do it for Peter. Yes, we were on it</p><p>yEET: Thanks Lo</p><p>yEET: Wait, can I call you Lokes?</p><p>Snow Queen: *sigh* fiiineee</p><p>yEET: :D</p><p>Snow Queen: But that’s only a Peter and Tony Privilege, no one else better call me that</p><p>Birdman: Why Tony?</p><p>Raccoon: … ;)</p><p>Snow Queen: Because he lets me call him Anthony, and Bucky, that would make me a cheater</p><p>Raccoon: On who?</p><p>Snow Queen: Myself</p><p>Tin Can: Calling me Anthony is only a Loki Privilege people</p><p>Tin Can: I would include Peter, but he won’t even call me Tony, so</p><p>yEET: That’s accurate</p><p>Spy Check: I’m bored, let’s add someone</p><p>yEET: Yay!</p><p>*Spy Check has added Bruce to the chat*</p><p>Bruce: Wh-</p><p>Birdman: Hey bud</p><p>Shrinky: Remember when you turned me into a baby?</p><p>Bruce: Who the hell is everyone?</p><p>yEET: Okay here’s the rundown<br/>
I'm Peter<br/>
Bad Bitch=MJ<br/>
Fanboy=Ned<br/>
Spy Check=Nat<br/>
Tin Can=Tony<br/>
Birdman=Sam<br/>
Raccoon=Bucky<br/>
Snow Queen(currently king)=Loki<br/>
Shrinky=Scott<br/>
Yeah that’s it</p><p>Bruce: Oh that helps</p><p>yEET: IT’S INITIATION TIME</p><p>*Bruce’s name has been changed to Science Bro*</p><p>Science Bro: Okay I can live with that</p><p>Tin Can: Was Loki ever actually king?</p><p>Snow Queen: tWiCe</p><p>Snow Queen: And I was supposed to be king of Jotunheim if Odin hadn’t snatched me</p><p>yEET: oop-</p><p>Tin Can: Daddy issues check</p><p>Tin Can: I’m still here for that hug</p><p>Spy Check: The king of Jotunheim really made a mistake there, I’d say he’d be a better dad, but if he did that then..</p><p>Snow Queen: The king of Jotunheim isn’t my dad, he’s my mom</p><p>Spy Check: Wh-</p><p>yEET: I wasn't expecting that turn of events</p><p>Snow Queen: Yeah, Laufey? That’s my mother</p><p>Science Bro: He?</p><p>Snow Queen: Well, technically they</p><p>Snow Queen: Thor seriously didn’t tell you? With all he talks i thought it’d come up</p><p>Birdman: So, your mom's….</p><p>Snow Queen: Intersex. All the Jotnar are</p><p>Tin Can: Bruce, are u getting this?</p><p>Science Bro: Never knew I’d learn so much about another species from a group chat, but I’m not complaining</p><p>yEET: So, Loki, if you’re Jotunn, then does that mean you’re intersex too?</p><p>Snow Queen: I mean yeah, I am the son of two Jotnar so… kinda in the contract</p><p>Tin Can: He’s learning my sarcasm!</p><p>Snow Queen: Oh child, I’ve been doing this since the year 1,000 </p><p>Tin Can: What, did you sass your mom the second you were born?</p><p>Snow Queen: Oh, no, I was born in 965 </p><p>yEET: Shit that’s old</p><p>Birdman: And Thor’s older than you??</p><p>Snow Queen: he was born in 698</p><p>yEET: *laughing emoji* 69</p><p>Raccoon: You two are older than Cap and I combined</p><p>Raccoon: That’s an achievement </p><p>Snow Queen: I’ll take my trophy</p><p>Snow Queen: And Thor’s too, he still owes me</p><p>Spy Check: For what?</p><p>Snow Queen: Probably something</p><p>Snow Queen: When you’ve been siblings for over 1,000 years it adds up</p><p>Spy Check: I haven’t even had my sister for 100 years but we’re always in debt to each other. I get that</p><p>Snow Queen: Oh, funny story that I think Bruce and Anthony will enjoy: This was before Thor and I were born and Odin got bored. So he decided to play around with Midgard and he accidentally started the battle that ended Rome. Apparently Frigga didn’t let it go for 200 years. This was a little more than 200 years before Thor was born. So, there’s your little history fact. </p><p>Raccoon: So your adopted dad just casually ended Rome as a joke?</p><p>Snow Queen: Yeah</p><p>yEET: Can you help me with my history work? *shy emoji*</p><p>Fanboy: Me too?</p><p>Bad Bitch: Please?</p><p>Snow Queen: Okay I guess I’m a tutor now</p><p>Snow Queen: Just warning you, Midgard might have a different view on how things happened, so just warning you. </p><p>Bad Bitch: Well if my teacher fails me I’ll just tell her I got my answers from someone that’s over 1,000 years old</p><p>Tin Can: Good luck getting her to believe that</p><p>Fanboy: I mean we can tell her who</p><p>Snow Queen: And then she’ll ask for proof and I really don’t wanna fight a Midgardian woman over what actually started the Indian War. </p><p>Science Bro: Question for science, Loki: I was reading yesterday’s stuff, and is the whole intersex thing how Sleipnir was able to happen?</p><p>Snow Queen: Well, I had the form of a female horse at the time, but, I mean I guess??</p><p>yEET: Take your science talk to your own chat</p><p>Science Bro: Alright, later then</p><p>Snow Queen: *sigh* but i had plans to annoy Thor later</p><p>Tin Can: Maybe science with Bruce will be a good idea, then. Last time you annoyed Thor we had to clean the blood off of the stairs and carpet. </p><p>Snow Queen: I- fine, we’ll take it outside next time</p><p>yEET: CaTcH mE oUtSiDe, HoW bOuT tHaT?</p><p>Snow Queen: Pardon?</p><p>yEET: It’s a meme</p><p>Spy Check: How’s quarantine going for the Parker Household?</p><p>yEET: *sigh*</p><p>yEET: Aunt May’s on her period</p><p>Fanboy: Oh RIP</p><p>Snow Queen: I’ll pray for you</p><p>Bad Bitch: You need some emotional support?</p><p>Tin Can: You can come over here if you want</p><p>yEET: She won’t let me out</p><p>yEET: Even to get food</p><p>Raccoon: I’d sneak you out, but Steve would kill me</p><p>Snow Queen: I’d come sneak you out, but Mjollnir is currently on my chest</p><p>Tin Can: Why?</p><p>Snow Queen: Thor thought it’d be funny. But it’s fine, she makes a good book stand. I just finished another book</p><p>Science Bro: That’s your 10th one</p><p>Tin Can: It’s only been three days of quarantine</p><p>yEET: Bruh I need your reading skills</p><p>Snow Queen: Oh Bruce, by the way, if I do science with you, I’ll need the next Game of Thrones book</p><p>Science Bro: It’s yours</p><p>Snow Queen: Well then I’ll be happy to comply</p><p>Snow Queen: I’m a simple man. I’ll do a lot of things for a book.</p><p>Raccoon: I feel like that statement means a lot more than we think.</p><p>Snow Queen: I mean, other realms don’t offer as simple of prices for doing things for them. And I really needed some magical texts from Vanaheim… </p><p>Spy Check: Okay, well I guess killing for books is better than for money</p><p>Tin Can: *cough* you just targeted yourself *cough*</p><p>Spy Check: *sigh* yes I’m aware</p><p>yEET: TOPIC TIME: TikTok</p><p>Tin Can: I- oh no</p><p>Raccoon: Tik huh?</p><p>Snow Queen: rEnEgAdE</p><p>Spy Check: oh shit, Loki knows TikTok</p><p>Snow Queen: Only cuz of Peter</p><p>Birdman: I’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch</p><p>Snow Queen: bitch get slick imma cut the bitch</p><p>Bad Bitch: I’m Bad Bitch tho</p><p>Fanboy: if I back it up</p><p>yEET: is it fat enough?</p><p>Birdman: *whip crack*</p><p>Bad Bitch: When I throw it back</p><p>Tin Can: Is it fast enough?</p><p>Fanboy: If I speed it up</p><p>yEET: Can you handle that?</p><p>Snow Queen: You ain’t ready for this work</p><p>Spy Check: Now watch</p><p>Bad Bitch: Me</p><p>Birdman: Throw it</p><p>Tin Can: Throw it</p><p>Science Bro: BACK</p><p>Raccoon: What</p><p>Raccoon: The ACTUAL fuck</p><p>Spy Check: Tony, let's make some tik toks and make everyone on the internet freak out cuz we're on tiktok</p><p>Tin Can: Yes, let’s go</p><p>Birdman: I’m joining</p><p>Snow Queen: Bruce, let’s postpone science in the name of tiktok</p><p>Science Bro: Hell yeah let’s do it</p><p>Snow Queen: Hell yeah Thor just snatched Mjollnir back let’s go</p><p>yEET: Tik Toks over facetime, dudes?</p><p>Fanboy: Let’s go</p><p>Bad Bitch: Agreed</p><p>Raccoon: Wait</p><p>Raccoon: Guys I don’t get it!</p><p>Raccoon: Guys?!</p><p>Raccoon: You know what, I’ll go ask Vision</p><p>Raccoon: He’s gotta know something</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So tomorrow's chat has a lot of things that need translating, so I'm going to put the translations at the end notes, unless y'all would want them in parentheses by the original sentence, it's up to you guys :)</p><p>Also thank you guys so much for reading; I never thought I'd be able to write on here but I'm having a lot of fun already. I have a major series in the works, but I'm waiting to start posting it so that I don't rush myself in writing. However, I am more than halfway done with it, so be ready ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. March 19, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Homework help turns into a battle of languages.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yEET: CALLING ALL AVENGERS</p><p>Tin Can: What’s going on?</p><p>Spy Check: Are you okay?</p><p>Birdman: Oh no little dude we’re coming</p><p>Raccoon: Peter? Where are you? We’ll come as soon as we can</p><p>Snow Queen: If anyone hurts you I swear to the Norns they’ll be dead before they can take a breath</p><p>Science Bro: Please don’t say you need the Hulk</p><p>yEET: I need school help</p><p>Bad Bitch: Same</p><p>Fanboy: We all do</p><p>Snow Queen: Alright where’s that teacher</p><p>Tin Can: PETER</p><p>Spy Check: Never do that again!</p><p>Birdman: Jesus, kid!</p><p>Tin Can: YOU FUCKING SCARED US!!</p><p>Snow Queen: You should be scared </p><p>Raccoon: What do you mean?</p><p>Snow Queen: Did no one hear me just threaten his teacher?</p><p>Snow Queen: I swear to Valhalla no one takes me seriously anymore</p><p>Snow Queen: There was once a day when I’d say ‘fuck’ and everyone’s weapons would be on me in 0.2 seconds</p><p>Snow Queen: What if i just decided to go back to my old evil days, hm? No one would be ready. Tsk tsk. You’ve all gone soft</p><p>Spy Check: No, we just trust you now, cuz you’ve proved yourself</p><p>Tin Can: Yeah, you’re a pretty good guy, Loki</p><p>Snow Queen: Fuck</p><p>Snow Queen: I’M the one who got soft</p><p>Science Bro: No, you’re just a good person. We don’t doubt your strength, and anyone who does is not very lucky</p><p>Snow Queen: Aww</p><p>Snow Queen: Guys</p><p>Snow Queen: That was actually kinda sweet</p><p>Snow Queen: You’re probably some of the best friends I’ve ever had. I haven’t had many, but the ones I did were douchebags. I lofve you guys *puppy dog eye emoji*</p><p>yEET: Is someone on their period..?</p><p>Snow Queen: No, thankfully</p><p>Snow Queen: Just espresso depresso. Stark, I might take you up on that hug later</p><p>Raccoon: Peter, this is hardly Loki during that</p><p>Birdman: Yeah, there’s a reason you’re not allowed at the tower one week every month</p><p>yEET: I thought that was for debriefing that I would get bored sitting through?</p><p>Spy Check: Oh, no. That’s because Loki’s in a fucking rage</p><p>Snow Queen: Hey, I’m not as bad as you</p><p>Spy Check: Oh yeah? Who almost froze Tony’s entire lab and set Thor on fire at the same time?</p><p>Snow Queen: Who slashed through all the furniture in the common room?</p><p>Spy Check: Both of us, on two different occasions</p><p>Snow Queen: Oh, right</p><p>Tin Can: Remind me to never let you two sync up again</p><p>Tin Can: That caused more property damage than the Hulk and Thor combined, and Fury will never be willing to fund the replacements again</p><p>Snow Queen: Don’t pout, Anthony, our damage gets you new furniture at least twice a month</p><p>Tin Can: Yeah and soon I’m gonna have to start paying for it!</p><p>Spy Check: He’s so pessimistic</p><p>Snow Queen: I know right? Cheer up, you have an excuse to redecorate</p><p>yEET: I just get super sad during mine</p><p>yEET: What steroids are they on?</p><p>Birdman: Fucking good ones</p><p>Bad Bitch: FUCKING MATH CAN KILL ME BITCH I-</p><p>Fanboy: Oh right, homework</p><p>yEET: Oh yeah *sigh* help please?</p><p>Science Bro: This is my specialty, alright, what do you need help in?</p><p>Fanboy: Surviving the week</p><p>Snow Queen: Err, sorry, can’t help you there</p><p>Tin Can: Come on guys, it’s already Thursday! Almost done! </p><p>yEET: Stop being such a good father figure Mr. Stark</p><p>yEET: We’re suffering here</p><p>Bad Bitch: Can I fake my death with Loki instead?</p><p>Snow Queen: uh, maybe next week? I already ‘died’ once this week, I shouldn’t overdo it.</p><p>Bad Bitch: You free Monday?</p><p>Snow Queen: Obviously. How shall we do this, building jump? Well, I did that this week but I mean it's a classic</p><p>Bad Bitch: How about a bridge?</p><p>Snow Queen: Ooh, I haven’t done the Washington Bridge yet.</p><p>Bad Bitch: Alright meet you there</p><p>Snow Queen: Bet</p><p>Tin Can: Guys, let’s not</p><p>Tin Can: MJ’s mom will kill me</p><p>Snow Queen: Can I still go?</p><p>Tin Can: *sigh* go for it, you’re a mage and an expert at it, I won’t deny that</p><p>Snow Queen: Well good, I was gonna do it anyway</p><p>Snow Queen: Guys, you’ve gotta admit that Thor’s scream of anguish after is at least a little entertaining. </p><p>Spy Check: ngl, yeah it is</p><p>Tin Can: I won’t deny it</p><p>yEET: I can hear it from my apartment</p><p>Raccoon: Highlight of my Monday</p><p>Birdman: Agreed</p><p>Bad Bitch: hELP please</p><p>Bad Bitch: You guys have gone off topic like 5 times</p><p>Science Bro: Sorry, yeah, what’d you guys need?</p><p>*Bad Bitch has sent a picture*</p><p>Science Bro: Physics?</p><p>Science Bro: Tony that’s yours</p><p>Tin Can: Alright</p><p>*Tin Can has sent a picture*</p><p>yEET: Wow, he really just gave us the answers</p><p>Tin Can: I come through when is necessary </p><p>Fanboy: Algebra II help pls</p><p>*Fanboy has send a picture*</p><p>Science Bro: Got it</p><p>*Snow Queen has sent a picture*</p><p>Science Bro: Wow Loki, that’s actually right</p><p>Snow Queen: And you doubted me</p><p>yEET: Your handwriting is like, so nice</p><p>Snow Queen: Thank you, my mother taught me calligraphy when I was young, Thor refused and look at his handwriting</p><p>Tin Can: It’s like a garbage dump threw up on paper. He’s not allowed to sign things anymore.</p><p>Science Bro: Oh right, i remember Thor saying that you took a lot of extra classes</p><p>Snow Queen: Yeah, and I used to be one of the most intelligent mages on Asgard until it, you know, exploded</p><p>Snow Queen: I can speak in almost every non-Allspeak language, and aside from Allspeak, all Thor knows is Groot</p><p>yEET: Can you help me with Spanish?</p><p>Snow Queen: I wasn’t the best at it, but I could try</p><p>Tin Can: I grew up learning Spanish. My turn.</p><p>*yEET has sent a picture*</p><p>*Tin Can has sent a picture*</p><p>Bad Bitch: French?</p><p>Snow Queen: French is one of my favorite Midgardian languages. My turn. </p><p>*Bad Bitch has sent a picture*</p><p>*Snow Queen has sent a picture* </p><p>Spy Check: Do you know Russian?</p><p>Snow Queen: Yes, it happens to be the closest translating language to Jotunn</p><p>Spy Check: Oh wow</p><p>Spy Check: Хотите поговорить на русском языке вокруг башни с Баки и мной? (Want to speak Russian around the tower with Bucky and me?)</p><p>Raccoon: Да это было бы весело (That would be fun)</p><p>Snow Queen: Конечно. Я Бог Зла в конце концов (Of course. I am the God of Mischief after all)</p><p>Tin Can: Oh no, another Russian speaker</p><p>Snow Queen: Yo también puedo hablar contigo. Puede que no sea el mejor en español pero puedo hablarlo bastante bien. (I can talk to you too. I may not be the best in Spanish but I can speak it quite well)</p><p>Tin Can: Oh esta bien. Divertido. (Oh okay. Cool)</p><p>Birdman: Someone test him with another language, but don’t tell him what it is</p><p>Fanboy: I’m not too good at this, but これ知ってる？(do you know this?)<br/>Snow Queen: Hm, はい、私は日本語を知っています。 Vanirに一番近い (Hm, yes I know Japanese. Closest to Vanir)</p><p>Fanboy: No way</p><p>Tin Can: What language?</p><p>Snow Queen: Japanese. It’s closest to the Vanir</p><p>Raccoon: Uh, Ce zici de asta? Natasha nici nu știe asta. (Uh, how about this? Natasha doesn't even know this.)</p><p>Spy Check: Hey! I saw my name! What are you talking about?</p><p>Snow Queen: Română, o limbă destul de provocatoare de învățat, dar distractivă (Romanian, a rather challenging language to learn, but fun)</p><p>Raccoon: Yes, he knows Romanian!</p><p>Tin Can: Ok, I have one</p><p>Tin Can: L'ho imparato da una delle mie tate quando avevo 10 anni. Asgard insegna questo? (I learned this from one of my nannies when I was 10. Does Asgard teach this?)</p><p>Snow Queen: Italiano. No, l'ho imparato realizzando che è un misto di alcune lingue tribali. Ma lo so, quindi conta. (Italian. No, I learned this by realizing that it's a mixture of some tribal languages. But I know it, so it counts.)</p><p>yEET: Mr. Stark, you know Italian?</p><p>Tin Can: Yeah, you do too?</p><p>yEET: No, but Loki’s text says Italiano, so I guessed. </p><p>Birdman: I’m putting all of this through google translate cuz I have no idea what the fuck any of you guys said</p><p>Raccoon: Îmi place să am un amic românesc. Putem doar să discute la gunoi oameni și nu vor ști ce spunem. (I like having a Romania friend. We can talk trash about people and they won't know what we're saying)</p><p>Snow Queen: Cred că Vision poate traduce, totuși, trebuie să fim atenți. ( I think Vision can translate, though, so we have to be careful.)</p><p>Tin Can: quiero ir a casa (i want to go home)</p><p>Snow Queen: Estás en casa (you are home)</p><p>Tin Can: Lo sé, pero mi cama parece muy cómoda ahora (I know, but my bed seems very comfortable right now)</p><p>Snow Queen: Desearía poder dormir ahora mismo también. Pero, por desgracia, Thor me está haciendo ir al parque con él en un rato, así que no debería. (I wish I could sleep right now too. But alas, Thor is making me go to the park with him in a bit, so I shouldn't.)</p><p>Bad Bitch: Bonjour (hello)</p><p>Snow Queen: Salut, tu veux toujours sauter ce pont lundi? Parce que je pourrais te faufiler. (hi, do you still wanna jump that bridge on Monday? Because I could sneak you up)</p><p>Bad Bitch: Uh, oui? (uh, yes?)</p><p>Snow Queen: Do you know what I said? </p><p>Bad Bitch: Non (no)</p><p>Snow Queen: I mean you said the right thing, cuz you said yes to it before. </p><p>Bad Bitch: Oooooh! Oui oui then</p><p>Tin Can: Oui oui baguette</p><p>Snow Queen: Tu sais, tu es vraiment ennuyeux parfois. (you know, you are really annoying sometimes)</p><p>Tin Can: Merci (thank you)</p><p>Snow Queen: Vous êtes très bienvenu mon ami. (you are very welcome my friend)</p><p>Birdman: Is Norse a language?</p><p>Snow Queen: Yes, Old Norse is a language</p><p>yEET: Say something in it!</p><p>Snow Queen: Til eru margar útgáfur af norrænum, en þessi er næst því sem Asgarðmenn nota til að tala við Jötnar. (there are a lot of versions of Nordic, but this is the version that Asgardians use to talk to the Jötnar.)</p><p>Snow Queen: Það er útgáfan sem ég vil helst tala um þar sem hún vísar til heimalands míns. (This is the version I prefer to use as it refers to my homeland)</p><p>yEET: That looks so cool</p><p>Snow Queen: Þakka þér fyrir. </p><p>Snow Queen: That means thank you by the way</p><p>yEET: Ooh, can you teach me some over FaceTime?</p><p>Snow Queen: Sure, we can talk while Thor scares birds at the park. </p><p>Snow Queen: Wait, he’s just decided not to</p><p>*Snow Queen has sent a picture*</p><p>Tin Can: Is Thor in a hazmat suit?</p><p>Snow Queen: Yes</p><p>Snow Queen: He’s decided that quarantine is important, even tho he can’t get the fucking virus</p><p>Snow Queen: So yeah I’ll teach you, Peter</p><p>Tin Can: Can I join?</p><p>yEET: Yes!</p><p>Snow Queen: Why not? þeim mun meiri mun ég giska á. (the more the merrier I guess)</p><p>Bad Bitch: Ned, game pigeon?</p><p>Fanboy: Obviously</p><p>Raccoon: Wanna come train with me Nat?</p><p>Spy Check: *spar* you mean. Cap’s saying we shouldn’t be in contact with each other, so… </p><p>Raccoon: Get enough plastic wrap for both of us and meet me down there</p><p>Spy Check: On it</p><p>Birdman: Guys! I finally figured out what all of you were saying!</p><p>Birdman: Hello?</p><p>Science Bro: I’ve just given up at this point.</p><p>Birdman: Damn it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. March 20, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki admits to something for once.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is shorter than the usual, so let me know if I should post the next day today as well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yEET: Hey dudes</p><p>Bad Bitch: Yo</p><p>Fanboy: yee yee</p><p>yEET: Wait.</p><p>yEET: Something’s off</p><p>yEET: Someone usually responds by now</p><p>Bad Bitch: Well we did</p><p>yEET: No, like an avenger</p><p>yEET: We’re all doing the same thing, so of course you’d respond</p><p>Snow Queen: Help</p><p>Snow Queen: I’m bored as shit</p><p>yEET: There you are</p><p>Snow Queen: Here I am</p><p>yEET: Where are the others?</p><p>Snow Queen: What, am I not good enough for you?</p><p>yEET: Of course you are! I was just wondering cuz usually everyone comes on</p><p>Snow Queen: Oh, they’re in a meeting about the virus</p><p>Snow Queen: Like, government shit and how to spread a message from Earth’s heros</p><p>Bad Bitch: Where are you?</p><p>Snow Queen: In the meeting.   </p><p>Snow Queen: But you know I never participate</p><p>Fanboy: Does the government even let you after New York?</p><p>Snow Queen: Yeah since it was mind control, it was only right since they accepted Bucky, but most of them don’t like me anyway so they prefer if i don’t say anything</p><p>yEET: I thought Mr. Fury was cool with you tho</p><p>Snow Queen: Oh he is, he hates this as much as I do, I can tell. This is like US and global government stuff</p><p>Snow Queen: And he doesn’t like them, and I get on their nerves, so I can tell he wants me to talk. Fury and I both love the looks on their faces when I actually have a good idea, which i usually do, but they only notice like ⅓ of them</p><p>Bad Bitch: So basically you and Fury are the “piss off government officials” team, and you’re only there to spite them with your underrated intelligence</p><p>Snow Queen: Exactly</p><p>Fanboy: And you’re on your phone</p><p>Snow Queen: They don’t know that tho</p><p>Snow Queen: I’m typing in one of my pocket dimensions, but in the meeting I’m “paying attention”</p><p>Snow Queen: ah, the art of multitasking. </p><p>yEET: So you can tell us how long school’s closed for?</p><p>Snow Queen: Oh they already covered that, they are putting it out as “until further notice” but they’re thinking about even closing for the rest of the year. Earliest would probably be May sometime. </p><p>Snow Queen: But they don’t know when it will start declining so it could be earlier or later. It’s a guess</p><p>Bad Bitch: Wow, you are paying attention</p><p>yEET: I’m proud</p><p>Snow Queen: Do you guys know how many council meetings i had to sit through on Asgard, and then recap what happened to Thor? I’m a pro at this.</p><p>yEET: When I go to college, i need to bring you with me</p><p>Snow Queen: I mean, I can be invisible </p><p>yEET: *eyes emoji*</p><p>Bad Bitch: Ok that’s assuming we can actually take our admission tests *glaring emoji*</p><p>Fanboy: Fucking coronavirus</p><p>Snow Queen: I mean I was an introvert anyway, but like, this is out of hand</p><p>Bad Bitch: Same</p><p>Snow Queen: I should’ve stocked up on Starbucks</p><p>Snow Queen: Anyone wanna follow a home recipe with me for a cold brew?</p><p>yEET: You’re such a stereotypical gay</p><p>yEET: Iced coffee</p><p>Snow Queen: The best coffee out there</p><p>Snow Queen: The only warm drinks I like are tea and hot chocolate</p><p>Bad Bitch: Figures</p><p>yEET: What are you guys’ quarantine missions?</p><p>Snow Queen: What?</p><p>yEET: Oh, for school we have to tell our teachers what we’re gonna try and accomplish over coronacation</p><p>Bad Bitch: Mine is to have a glo-up </p><p>Fanboy: Mine’s to finish my entire Star Wars lego set </p><p>yEET: Mine is to be less awkward, but the one I’m telling my teacher is to spend quality time with my aunt</p><p>yEET: Loki, what’s yours?</p><p>Snow Queen: For Thor and I to not destroy the compound while we’re in quarantine </p><p>Snow Queen: Also, maybe to get closer with him again, but will I tell him? No </p><p>yEET: I will </p><p>Snow Queen: Oh no, please don’t </p><p>Snow Queen: It’s totally not something I’ve been trying to convey with actions for a year now and he hasn’t noticed. </p><p>Bad Bitch: Wow, you actually care about him?</p><p>Snow Queen: nyes</p><p>Snow Queen: yeno</p><p>Snow Queen: nyeno</p><p>Snow Queen: yenoyes</p><p>yEET: Go ahead, take your time</p><p>Snow Queen: ….yes</p><p>Snow Queen: NO</p><p>Snow Queen: *sigh* ʸᵉᵃʰ</p><p>yEET: Wow Loki</p><p>yEET: good job</p><p>Snow Queen: gjigninfirerd</p><p>Snow Queen: fufficnuef</p><p>Bad Bitch: I think telling the truth broke them </p><p>Snow Queen: jiriufmhfuFHIUIUNOWU</p><p>Snow Queen: I wish he’d see that</p><p>Snow Queen: WHAT HAHA I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING NOTHING AT ALL DID YOU SEE ME SAY ANYTHING CUZ I DIDN’T HAHA ILLUSIONS RIGHT?!?</p><p>yEET: Oh my god</p><p>yEET: They’re in denial</p><p>Snow Queen: nO</p><p>Snow Queen: Okay</p><p>Snow Queen: Meeting</p><p>Snow Queen: Gotta go</p><p>Snow Queen: Bye</p><p>*Snow Queen has left the chat*</p><p>yEET: Oh alright</p><p>yEET: We’ll get them to tell Thor</p><p>Bad Bitch: Yes we will</p><p>Fanboy: To our group chat we go</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. March 20, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is Thor and Loki's relationship fixed?</p><p>Also, some name changes ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I'll probably post 2 more today to catch up :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tin Can: Ok Peter you are not bring Loki to college with you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: Hello to you too Tony</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: </span>
  <span>😞 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: Peter… u gonna do it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Oh right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: We’re gonna add someone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: It better not be who I think it is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*yEET has added Thor Odinson to the chat* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: Fuck you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Love you too :) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor Odinson: Hello friends!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: Wow, you actually figured out a phone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor Odinson: Who is the snow queen? Did we meet her on a mission?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Oh my god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Now I see what Loki’s saying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: *facepalm*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Spy Check has sent a picture*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor Odinson: Ah, aliases</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor Odinson: What do they mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: They’re just fun nicknames</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Yeah because Falcon isn’t enough of a nickname</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: I didn’t choose this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: INITIATION TIME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Thor Odinson’s name has been changed to Thunder Thot* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: I’M PISSING OH MY GOD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: What does thot mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Should i…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: It means Talented Hero Over There</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Oh, well then you are all great thots!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Even you Loki!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: I mean he’s right about that </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: I should’ve seen that coming</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: “A hOe NeVeR gEtS CoLd” - Peter about Loki, 2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: Shut up Birdie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: *is offended*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: *doesn’t care*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Shaaaaddddeeeee </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: Excuse me, but who showed up *late* to battle in a whole new Gucci outfit during the end of your fucking planet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: That doesn’t make me a thot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Dear brother, never doubt your worth! Of course you are a thot! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: I mean, Loki, listen to your brother</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Put the table down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Good job</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: This was all very humorous, but I must confess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: I know what thot actually means</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: So you legit called Loki a thot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: … it is true</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: I’M FUCKING OFFENDED </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Oh come on, Brother, the Grandmaster?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: He</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: C’mon Lokes, we all know you could’ve been a stripper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: wHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: JUST BECAUSE I’M A TWINK DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN ACCUSE ME OF BEING A STRIPPER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: ALSO, SLEEPING WITH ONE MAN WHO HAPPENS TO RULE A TRASH PLANET DOES NOT MAKE ME A THOT, OR A STRIPPER </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: I’m too classy for that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: I mainly said that to get you mad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: I succeeded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: Watch your back, Anthony</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Snow Queen has left the chat*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yEET: Uh, Mr. Stark?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Loki? Come on buddy, it was a joke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Loki??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Did he stab you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: It’s fine tho, I could tell he wasn’t intending to kill me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: He only got like an inch of the knife in anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Loki stabs me all the time, but as I’m a god it doesn’t really affect me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Do you need proper healing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: Yeah, I’ll come down if you need</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: No it’s fine, I wrapped it, we’re good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Tin Can has added Snow Queen to the chat* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: We even now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: Sorry, kinda forgot you’re mortal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: It’s a tendency, once, Loki stabbed me because she(at the time) was happy to see me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: It’s how I show emotion apparently </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: At least according to ThUnDeR tHoT over here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Hey, I mean, if you like the name so much then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: Oh fuck no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Queen: Peter nO-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Snow Queen’s name has been changed to Magical Thot* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: 눈_눈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: We’re matching now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: yay *glaring emoji*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: HOLY SHIT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: SAM JUST FLEW INTO MY FUCKING WINDOW</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: IT’S CLOSED</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: That shit hurted </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Why are you even in your suit </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: I’m bored </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: I figured a can’t get corona from the sky, so that’s my best option</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Update: There is now a Sam-shaped smudge on my window</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Good thing i pay someone else to clean the windows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: don’t text and fly Sam</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: You’ll hit another window</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: kid’s right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Wow, told off by a child</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: *gasp* a CHILD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I want a fucking cold brew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: I can get you one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: rlly? How? Starbucks is closed??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: I know someone who works there who knows how to make them at home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: i swear off them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: I’ll pick you up one in a little bit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Omg I love you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: You know what I mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Thor?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Yes, Spiderling? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: i want you to read yesterday’s texts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: specifically Loki’s parts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: I shall do so now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: nO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Peetteeeerrrr</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I feel betrayed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Oh and Thofkpfidnciw</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: I think we broke him again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: Again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: No, hold on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Magical Thot has left the chat* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yEET: What’s going on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Where’d he go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Lemme check with Friday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Awwww</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Peter you may have just fixed their brotherhood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: What’d I do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: They’re hugging </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: Loki’s hugging b a c k?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Yes, and I think Thor said some stuff cuz Loki’s fucking bawling </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: Well, all that pent up emotion had to come out sometime</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: i heard their story </span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Mr. Stark, isn’t that an invasion of privacy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Well-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: This is important! Loki’s changing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: But, yeah I’ll get off the cams now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Should someone let Loki back in the chat so he doesn’t start spamming us?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: Yeah definitely</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Bad Bitch has added Magical Thot to the chat*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: There</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Alright</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Our mission has been accomplished</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: indeed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: yesterday we planned that we were gonna have Thor find out what Loki really felt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: And we succeeded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: You sure did</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Relax Peter I’ve landed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Good </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Alright, that’s a good note to end on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Let’s have a non-chaotic ending to our chat for once</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Yes, we should celebrate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: The Odinsons have been brought together again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: We can leave happily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: Alright Tony, back to our project</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: What, the peep thing? Yes, let's do that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Woah woah woah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: peeps? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Guys!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Welp I guess I’m not getting an answer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: You know, Bucky, those Asgardians inspired me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Wanna hug it out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Absolutely not, you ran into my fucking window</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Okay I deserve that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: You two will never learn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: I call today an epic win</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: I’m gonna go now, Ned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: Okay same</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: Why’d you tell me that tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: Because i didn’t wanna leave you here with nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: Oh, ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: Bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: Bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Well, that was interesting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: The deepest conversation I’ve ever had came from a group chat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Funny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Guys?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I just emptied my fucking soul out and you’re just gonna leave me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Wow, and I just thanked you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Fuck you all, I’m getting my own cold brew now </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. March 22, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki got his fucking cold brew :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: It is Sunday my dudes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: aaaaaAAAAHHHHHHHH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: Thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Always</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: anyway ;-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: For all of you wondering</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I did get my cold brew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: And it was fucking amazing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: He made me break into Starbucks with him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Tasted like VICTORY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Good for you :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: So you guys just don’t care about what I said?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: We’re used to his law breaking by now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: People are too sacred of him to stop him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: scared*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: No no, she’s right, i am too sacred for the mortals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: damn right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: *high fives*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: *high fives*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: *facepalms*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Hey, at least they’re actually properly functioning siblings instead of fighting so much they destroy an entire street</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Yeah Tony, appreciate growth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: I’m glad my plan worked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: I love the space bros</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I’ll always be a dramatic bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: but maybe i’ll be less espresso depresso now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: we’ll find out i guess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: we love character development</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Buuucckkkkyyyyyy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: No</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Fineeee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: Loki what’d you eat this morning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: You’re way too calm/happy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I had a bagel and green tea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: why would that affect my mood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: maybe it’s cuz of yesterday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Yeah it definitely is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Where tf are you i want attention</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: I’m right next to you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: oh right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: hi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: hello</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: bEST BROTHERS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: indeed they are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: I think it’s topic time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Alright, we’re doing a truth game, cuz dares would be hard with social distancing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: So, someone asks you a question and you have to answer it truthfully </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: *cough* Loki *cough*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: alright fine, no lying for the duration of the game, got it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Wow, Thor really has some effect on you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: yES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: HEATHERS REFERENCE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Finally, someone with musical taste around here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: I’ll go first</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Tony, when was the last time you got drunk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: uh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: last night??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Of course</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Hey! I told the truth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: My turn. Thor, Mjolnir or Stormbreaker?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Stormbreaker may be stronger, but I’ll always love Mjolnir more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: nice nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: I guess it’s my turn now. Loki, what is something that no one here but (probably) me knows?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: ...I have kids </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Well, yeah, we know about Sleipnir</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Counting him, I have 5</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: wHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Narfi, Vali, Jormungandr, Fenrir, and Sleipnir</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: That must be why you’re so good with Peter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Hey, I’m not that young!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: I still can’t believe that, but I mean, knowing you’re a parent to things that aren’t horses makes me trust you a lot more </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: only two of them are Asgardian in appearance, the rest are animals, sorry Tony</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: and I told you all I’ve had relationships, you all just chose to ignore me. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Anyway, Peter, if you could be any Avenger other than yourself or Tony, who would you be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Thor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: that was fast, jeez</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: I am honored, young spider</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: So we’re not gonna talk about that video I found in your suit in like 2017?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: nO-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Please Mr. Stark</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: I aM tHoR</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: SoN oF oDiN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Nooooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: what is this video you speak of?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Oh, nothing haha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Oh, then I can share it with them if it's nothing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: NO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I’ll trade you a video of Fenrir falling down the stairs for it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: deal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: … ok I guess I’ll just be embarrassed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: so we’re just trading Peter’s video to see a child fall down the stairs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Fenrir is a wolf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: You’re trading to see a puppy fall down the palace stairs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: How fucked up do you think i am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Oh, then proceed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Oh, Loki, I remember that day!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I think that was the most I’ve ever laughed ;-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: although, Nat, I do have a video of Vali falling face first into the lake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: I took that video!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: yeah, and I’m in the background deciding whether to laugh or feel bad </span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Did you help him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: he could swim, but yeah I jumped in after him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: that video is really chaotic ;-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: I have that one on my phone, i’ll send it ;-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Thunder Thot has sent a video*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: here’s the one of Fenrir</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Magical Thot has sent a video*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*yEET has sent a video*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: GUYS WATCH THE FIRST ONE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: LOKI FUCKING SHRIEKS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: the water was cold okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: we’re both Jotunn so we weren’t hurt, but like, it was still freezing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Oh my god Loki, Vali’s adorableeee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: :)))))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check:  you really jumped in shirt and all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: dedication man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I would’ve ripped it superman style, but i liked that shirt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: can we talk about how Loki’s actually a good parent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: and you doubted me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Loki?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: yeah?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: what was that green thing in the water? Looked big, like the lochness monster. Is that real on Asgard?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: oh, no, that’s Jormungandr. He’s a serpent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: now that I think about it, i didn’t need to jump in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Jormungandr was right there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: but he did nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: true, but like, still</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: oh well, i was hot anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: that video of Fen was q u a l i t y</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot *got em emoji*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: young spider, your video was great</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: oh, uh, yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: low budget</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: I will have to take you to New Asgard once this virus is gone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: we can all go, and they can meet my kids too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: I’ll say this for everyone when I say yEs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: it is settled!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: well this virus better leave soon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Loki, you wanna go back with me now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: why are you asking me on the text, we are literally touching legs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: i don’t know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: anyway, sure, but we’re teleporting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I don’t trust mortals right now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: we don’t either</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: shit’s real </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: alright, goodbye friends!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: *waves*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Magical Thot has sent a video*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: oH-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Oh my god I love Fenrir now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: me too tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Hey look, he did a me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: but he ran into a glass door, not Bucky’s window</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: same thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Loki records at the best moments</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: ok gotta go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: school tmr</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: ugH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: yeah. Come on peter let’s go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: fiiineee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: bye guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: bye </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: Ok, I’m gonna go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: guys?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: Oh, so when you all sent bye you weren’t saying it to Peter, but you were also leaving the chat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: okay then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: bye to myself i guess</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. March 23, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki's stuck, and everyone's singing. Yeah :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>yEET: hello world</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: it’s been 3 years since I’ve gone outside</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: I don’t remember what natural air feels like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: I forgot what the sun feels like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: I miss the trees</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Peter it’s been a little more than a week</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: and we don’t have any of that in New York anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: oh right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Ok, then i forget what car exhaust smells like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: I’d like to forget that too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: ◕ ◡ ◕</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: wh-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I felt like i should join</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: anyway, hi, I’m trapped </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: you need help?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: well, Thor’s asleep on my shoulder, Vali is laying flat on my arm, and Narfi’s in my lap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: you decide</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: wow, texting with one arm, impressive</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: it is not as easy as it looewfeiek</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: no, it’s not as easy as it looewfeiek apparently </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magica Thot: Thor just spazzed in his sleep and he’s leaning on my texting arm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: this will be fun ( ；¬＿¬)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: what happens if you have to pee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: you fucking hold it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: it took long enough for me to get them to sleep, I’m sure as Hel not waking them up now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: so you do have to pee </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I’ve had to pee for two fucking hours</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I’m in p a i n</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: that’s unhealthy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: you’re unhealthy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: should I..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: shut u[</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: shot uph</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Thor stop fuhkcing mgovighng</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: he’s wourse than my kgifds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: He’s worse than your kgifds huh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I will not hesitate to kill you when I get back, Wilson</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Oh, jeez, I’ve been last named</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: I’d watch out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: *cough* anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Do you guys wanna play finish the lyrics?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: *sigh* sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Okay I’m taking a yes from everyone there </span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: so, I’ll start. We’ll start easy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: When i was</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: a young boy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: my father</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: took me into the city</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: to see a marching band</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: he said, “Son when</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: you grow up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: would you be the savior of the broken,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: the beaten, and the damned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: ok good first run guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: that was easy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: ok then, let's do memes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: fuck </span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: road work ahead?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: uh, yeah, I sure hope it does!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Hurricane Katrina?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: more like hurricane tortilla!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Come to Del Taco! They’ve got this new thing called</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: FrEsHaVaCaDo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: ready to comply</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: I'm kidding I swear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: why we going so fucking fast?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: But, but we stopped tho. We stopped tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: heaWWOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: ok let’s not </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: yeah, that’s enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: but that was fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: this had better come to a stop, doctor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: this has been a tragic and horrible flop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: Don’t feel responsible after all it’s through</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: who is responsible?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: don’t ask me questions, I’m frightened of questions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: but grateful that it’s come to a stop, Trina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: who tf is Trina </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: tf when the only doctor here is me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: ok we get it, you have sEvEn PhDs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: ok, we get it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: you’re both a happy couple</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: why else go through the trouble</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: of pOSTING IT TEN TIMES A DAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: you all need to stop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: stop it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: get some help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: no u </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: where tf did this Uno reverse card come from</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: of course you did</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: well, this has been fun, but i’ve gotta train </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Bucky, get some more plastic wrap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: on it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: why the fuck is he crying, i did absolutely nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: que?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Vali was peacefully sleeping and then he woke up and started crying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I’m convinced it’s because he saw Thor, but anyway, now I have two crying children to cheer up because Narfi heard him crying, woke up and is now bawling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: good luck dude</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: ^^^ say hi for me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I would if i could hear myself tHINK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: is Thor still asleep?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: no, he woke up, he’s got Narfi to start playing with him, but Vali’s younger and it’s gonna take a while before he will actually listen to what I’m trying to say to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: alright, what Sam said then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: so, you guys need Bruce and I to check work?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: yeeee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: ok, we should make a group chat for answers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: yes please </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: alright, let’s go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: I’m naming it Stark (and Banner)’s Struggling Students</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: how about We Wanna Die II</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: please no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: let’s just go already</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: ok, we’ll argue in the other chat </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: ok leggo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: I’m still pressed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: I know they’ve moved to the other chat, but Loki and i couldn’t go to our bridge </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: it will have to be postponed I guess, and i will not be mad because children were involved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: but, when you’re back, I’m coming for you Loki</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: ok that’s all I had to say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: see you tomorrow Quarantine Check </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. March 25, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki and Nat have synced- it's about to be hellfire :) *ominous smiley*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(ok, so in this, I’m making it so that Hel is Loki’s daughter, like Norse Mythology, but Thor did have a secret sister who attacked Asgard. Same story, except Hel is who she actually was supposed to be)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: Well I guess I didn’t see you guys yesterday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Shit, I kinda forgot about you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: rUDE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Well, we didn’t go on either</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: true </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: My sister told me to announce this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: “I’m back bitches!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Can’t she just type it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Oh, she’s out cold</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: we’re back at the tower, but she passed out on the couch </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: Kids tire her out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: To put it simply, yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Dealing with a giant serpent, an equally giant wolf, a half-skeletal young woman, an eight-legged horse and two mischievous Asgardian sons is no simple feat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: No, doesn’t seem like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: You didn’t tell us about the girl?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Oh, yes, Hel. She’s probably, I don’t know, 12 in Midgardian standards? I don’t know, you’re confusing. But she’s Loki’s eldest, and easiest currently. Asgardians age slower though, and Loki had her young, so Loki is probably around 17-ish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: WhAT-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: You mean Loki tried to take over New York at, what 13?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: No, still 17 we stay the same “Midgardian age” for many Asgardian years, so I’m not sure how that would work. I’m 25, and have been since I met you all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Hel will still be in her Midgardian teen years far past when you all are gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: That’s not ominous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Not at all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Oh, she’s waking up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: The fuck did I miss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: Just figuring out how old you’d be on Midgard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Oh, so just more useless shit then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Why does it matter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Oh my god, you were a teen parent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Teen is up until 17, right? So then yeah, I was whatever that is for hundreds of years. Asgard has different age standards. I was still decently young to be a parent, but it wasn’t unheard of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: You seem completely unfazed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Bitch, I’m exhausted, my mind is moving too slow to be “fazed”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Did you have fun? *read sarcastically*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Thanks for the stage notes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Shut up *slaps*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: *is offended*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Anyway, yes, I missed them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Who?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Oh, I don’t know, the fucking blades of grass</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: My children, you twit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Someone’s in a mood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Is this the week I can't be at the compound?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: If it is, I gotchu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Oh fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: did they sync again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Please, Loki, just say you’re tired</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Ok, “I’m tired”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: No but seriously, I am tired, and I’d like to be left aLONEFIUFI2-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: THOR I WILL STAB YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: No wait actually nevermind, proceed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: What just happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: For some reason I’m getting a massage</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: (Peter is right, by the way) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: I’m calming her down so she doesn’t decide to tear this floor apart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Thor stop texting and keep massaging</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Okay I’m texting for him now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Okay, thanks Thor, also, fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: We’ve done it again, Lo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Where’s the other half of my name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: It’s a nickname</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: My name is four letters long</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: It’s not that hard to say fully</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Also, Thor says that his name is the same length as mine, and if I get a nickname, he wants one too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Well he’s got Point Break</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: He says he wants one that is part of his name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: That’s kinda impossible</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Ok, what do you have for me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Tony’s got that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Alright, we’ve got: Lokes, LoLo, KiKi, Lowkey, Lokie Dokie, Reindeer Games, Bambi, Snowflake, Elsa, Jack Frost, Rudolph, Blueberry, and Lo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Would you like more?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Jesus Christ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: No, I’m definitely good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I mean, Thor can’t really be used to make a nickname, like, ThoTho does not sound as good as LoLo does</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: So you like LoLo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: All of the ones involving my name, except Kiki, are tolerable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Aw, come on Kiki</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: So that means that Lokie Dokie is “tolerable”?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Gods, anything other than Kiki</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: But, Kiiiiikiiiiii</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Um, Sam, I’d stop. You know what happens when it’s Loki’s time of the month</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Oh fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Don’t kill me, or destroy my floor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I will refrain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: For now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: So, no bridge?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Sorry kid, as much as I love pissing off Thor, I also love massages</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Also, kinda relying on this, cuz cramps are a bitch, and your Midgardian painkillers do nothing for me, so Thor is my only cure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Oh my god they’re bonding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Where’ve you been? We’ve been bonding for like 4 days</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: yeah really Bucky</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Get it together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: sORRY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: I’m just so used to seeing them completely avoid each other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: oH, the other day, I saw Loki come out of her room, just casually hug Thor, and continue about her business</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: It is called “Making up for lost time”, also “The hate was one sided but actually no one hated each other, and this misunderstanding went on for more than 500 years”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: *high fives*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: *fist bumps*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: *expected that*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: *smirks*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Our teen years should’ve been a movie too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: They were?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: No, like the calmer parts of it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Like the commotion I caused with Hel, or worse, Sleipnir, or just all of them, that would’ve been a reality drama show</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Like, with Sleipnir: Thor was just happy the whole time, Odin was plotting my death, and I was just a salty, irritated, pregnant bitch to everyone. Also, carrying a fucking horse is a lot worse of a pregnancy than a human-sized child</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: It would’ve won</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Won what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Something, idk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Ok, I’m going back to sleep, you can use the above information however you wish</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: Bye (to Loki, I’m not leaving)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: Bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Where the hell is Ned?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: I think he’s still doing work</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: He forgot to set his alarm this morning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: He slept till 2pm didn’t he</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: Yup</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Shit I’ve gotta read</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: The test is tmr</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: I didn’t even start, I thought it was monday?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: No, tomorrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: Fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: K bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: I should be mad that you were irresponsible</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: But I’d do the same thing, so carry on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: Tony, lab, breakthrough?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: What are we waiting for, let’s prove someone somewhere wrong </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Sam, wanna go for a run?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Not if you go as fast as fucking Stars and Stripes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: I’ll take it easy on you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Ok fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Well, now I’m the one left here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: It’s a lonely world</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: No it’s not, Steve’s right next to me, but </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: It’s a lonely chat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Ok this is boring, I’m gonna go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Not that anyone is here to care</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Ok, that was a joke, I’m not that depressed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Bye</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not updating again! I'm posting 2 more chapters today, don't worry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. March 27, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki gets in her feels and Thor knocks her out of them, quite literally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yEET: Ok yesterday was abandoned</p><p>Bad Bitch: Yep it was</p><p>Fanboy: The day that I actually was free no one showed up</p><p>Tin Can: i had like 20 meetings</p><p>Raccoon: I was so fucking bored yesterday</p><p>Birdman: Same</p><p>Spy Check: I think quarantine has actually made us rely on this chat</p><p>Spy Check: That’s scary</p><p>Thunder Thot: Loki</p><p>Magical Thot: Hm?</p><p>Thunder Thot: Can you please stop banging your head into my door?</p><p>Magical Thot: I have a headache tho</p><p>Thunder Thot: Yeah that’s gonna make it worse</p><p>Magical Thot: No, you don’t understand</p><p>Magical Thot: You hit body parts that hurt </p><p>yEET: Exactly</p><p>yEET: If you add more pain on top of the original pain, it cancels out</p><p>Magical Thot: tHANK you</p><p>Magical Thot: Someone understands</p><p>Tin Can: You’re both dumb as shit, but i will confess that I’ve done this</p><p>Magical Thot: Aside from Frigga, I was the smartest mage in the kingdom</p><p>Magical Thot: I’m also the one who heals all your asses after missions</p><p>Magical Thot: So I think I know how to treat pain</p><p>Spy Check: Next time I hurt myself, please don’t hit me into something</p><p>yEET: No no no, you can only stop the pain like that if you do it yourself</p><p>Magical Thot: Exactly</p><p>Science Bro: I mean I get the psychological effect, but like, I don’t think it physically works</p><p>Thunder Thot: LOKI I WILL SLAM THE DOOR OPEN ON YOU</p><p>Magical Thot: Ok jeez I’ll go to my own room</p><p>Thunder Thot: thank you</p><p>Thunder Thot: Loki your room is right next to mine I can hear you</p><p>Thunder Thot: Stop</p><p>Thunder Thot: Please</p><p>Magical Thot: My life is meaningless</p><p>Magical Thot: It’s just an illusion</p><p>Magical Thot: Nothing’s real</p><p>Raccoon: Ok I think it’s time to stop with the door</p><p>yEET: iT’s TiMe To StOp</p><p>yEET: Idk, I’m not even there, but like, I feel you Loki</p><p>Birdman: You ok dude?</p><p>Birdman: Need to talk about anything?</p><p>Magical Thot: When you’ve had 1,000 years to find the true meaning of your useless life, you realize that nothing makes sense except the inevitable black hole of the void that everyone is slowly walking towards, getting ready to jump</p><p>Bad Bitch: Shit that’s deep</p><p>Bad Bitch: Even for me</p><p>Fanboy: Same</p><p>Thunder Thot: Loki we’ve talked about this</p><p>Thunder Thot: No suicidal thoughts without telling me</p><p>Thunder Thot: I’m coming over to hug you</p><p>Thunder Thot: Don’t resist</p><p>Magical Thot: Why? It won’t matter. Emotions are temporary. Mine wore out years ago.</p><p>Tin Can: Oh shit, punctuation</p><p>Thunder Thot: Fine, you’ve made me resort to this</p><p>Magical Thot: tHOR YOU FUCKING BITCH WHY’D YOU DO THAT</p><p>Magical Thot: Sorry </p><p>Magical Thot: I think I hit my head so many times that all the thoughts I buried deep in my brain, like, three years ago decided to come back out</p><p>Magical Thot: But Thor just hit me over the head with Mjolnir</p><p>Magical Thot: And my mask of “I’m fine” is back</p><p>Magical Thot: So, I will start over.</p><p>Magical Thot: sup bitches</p><p>Tin Can: I’m kinda worried that you had those thoughts in the first place</p><p>Birdman: Like I said, need to talk?</p><p>Magical Thot: I think what I already said was enough for today :)</p><p>Thunder Thot: It’d be best to not get in there, friends</p><p>Thunder Thot: Loki’s mind is a scary place</p><p>Thunder Thot: I’m pretty scared of the stuff she stores in there</p><p>Magical Thot: I’m a shitstorm inside :)</p><p>Tin Can: Saaammeeee</p><p>Science Bro: That smiley face is strangely ominous </p><p>Raccoon: Uh huh, I was thinking the same thing</p><p>Magical Thot: :) :) :) :)</p><p>Thunder Thot: If you truly feel that way Tony, I’m sorry. I’ve seen Loki’s mind. I don’t know how she managed to live this long without going insane</p><p>Magical Thot: WEEWOO WEEWOO WEEWOO WEEWOO</p><p>Magical Thot: THE “IT’S GETTING TOO DEEP IN HERE” POLICE HAVE ARRIVED</p><p>Magical Thot: I CAN BARELY STAND IN THIS SHIT AND IM 6’4</p><p>Magical Thot: TOO DEEP I SAY, TOO DEEP</p><p>Magical Thot: SURRENDER NOW</p><p>Birdman: Ok let's change the topic</p><p>yEET: Yeah, uh, what’d y’all do today? Other than the head banging stuff</p><p>Thunder Thot: I sparred</p><p>Spy Check: You mean got your ass kicked</p><p>Thunder Thot: Noooo</p><p>Spy Check: really? Cuz i remember you tapping out</p><p>Thunder Thot: … I was not using my powers</p><p>Thunder Thot: Also, I was going easy on you</p><p>Spy Check: mhm</p><p>Spy Check: Say what you have to</p><p>Magical Thot: damn, i wish i could’ve seen that</p><p>Thunder Thot: Loki, you don’t have to tell them what you did</p><p>Tin Can: What?</p><p>Magical Thot: What do you mean Thor?</p><p>Magical Thot: I obviously just decided to take a nice nap on my hardwood floor</p><p>Magical Thot: In my own blo-</p><p>Thunder Thot: Loki, please</p><p>Spy Check: Can I tell them? </p><p>Spy Check: No one’s texting, so they’re obviously waiting to hear it</p><p>Magical Thot: Go for it</p><p>Thunder Thot: If Loki’s ok with it</p><p>Magical Thot: Thor, what do you think “go for it” means</p><p>Thunder Thot: I texted that at the same time as you sent yours</p><p>Thunder Thot: I didn’t see it</p><p>Spy Check: Anyway, apparently Loki had a panic attack and it’s just normal for her to pass out after? Idk </p><p>Magical Thot: No, I took a nap</p><p>Magical Thot: On the floor</p><p>Magical Thot: Without trying to</p><p>Spy Check: … </p><p>Magical Thot: Ok nvm Nat’s right</p><p>Thunder Thot: Why do you joke about these things Loki? It is serious</p><p>Magical Thot: Because it’s funny </p><p>yEET: “ItS dIsReSpEcTfUL”</p><p>Magical Thot: tO YOU-</p><p>yEET: *high fives*</p><p>Magical Thot: *fist bumps*</p><p>Raccoon: And you’re watching Disney Channel</p><p>yEET: ??</p><p>Raccoon: Sorry, it just felt right</p><p>Magical Thot: All memes are allowed here</p><p>Science Bro: Ok the whole panic attack situation is bringing out the doctor in me so I’m gonna leave before I bring a bag of pills to Loki’s room</p><p>Magical Thot: Ok, bye my guy</p><p>Magical Thot: Hey that rhymed!</p><p>Magical Thot: So did that!</p><p>Magical Thot: Shit i broke it</p><p>yEET: that was amazing</p><p>yEET: Imma watch some movies</p><p>yEET: adios amigos</p><p>yEET: and amigas</p><p>Spy Check: Ok there may only be three of us, but thank you</p><p>Bad Bitch: represENT</p><p>Magical Thot: sMALL BUT MIGHTY</p><p>Thunder Thot: … *puppy eyes emoji*</p><p>Magical Thot: Oh no, not you Thor</p><p>Magical Thot: You’re most definitely nOT small</p><p>Thunder Thot: :)</p><p>Tin Can: *suspicious eyes emoji*</p><p>Magical Thot: nO- I didn’t mean it like that</p><p>Magical Thot: But I mean, I’m probably still right</p><p>Thunder Thot: she’s not wrong</p><p>Tin Can: ok I’m out-</p><p>Bad Bitch: same</p><p>Spy Check: byeeee</p><p>Birdman: i didn’t need that</p><p>Raccoon: me neither-</p><p>Fanboy: Mental image</p><p>Magical Thot: oop- sucks to suck i guess, bye </p><p>Thunder Thot: You meant my muscles right?</p><p>Thunder Thot: my height and my muscles?</p><p>Thunder Thot: Loki, that’s what you meant right?</p><p>Thunder Thot: Guys?</p><p>Thunder Thot: *sigh* why is it always my muscles that get me in shit</p><p>Magical Thot: oh my sweet, very innocent brother</p><p>Magical Thot: When will you learn </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. March 28, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is anyone truly 100% straight? </p><p>Peter has a crisis about a stink bug, and then guilts people into going to sleep :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Science Bro: I was thinking…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: Is anyone in this chat actually straight?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: ….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: I am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Uh, I think Bran felt otherwise. If not him, then maybe Kelvin would have something to say about that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: … I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: That’s what I thought</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: I am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Of course you are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Prolly the only one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: He can’t be, he walks too fast</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: And have you seen his coffee intake?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: I am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: Yeah? Keep thinking that then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: I am tho!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: We’ll turn him soon enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Join the gay side</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: We have cookies, iced coffee and lots of tea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Both the drink and the drama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Also, it has been scientifically proven that no one is 100% straight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: Yeah, I saw that somewhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: Seriously guys, I don’t like guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Oh great, more for me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: I thought you said you weren’t gonna date any more mortals, brother?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: We don’t know where Sam’s going, and also, we’re kinda stuck here since the Bifrost is gone, so, may as well make the most of it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: True</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: I’d like to stay on Earth, thank you very much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: You’re really missing out on that one, but fine ig</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: I bet that’s why he insists he is straight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Those alien boys do be hittin different</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: I wanna go with you when y’all go back to space</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: If Loki’s teleportation can get us there, then sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I do have some passageways….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: As long as you don’t run us into a mountain then of course you do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: And who safely transported you and your dying now-ex-girlfriend through said mountain?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: I’m not sure about safely, but you did do the transporting right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: You’re still alive and so is she, I’d call it safe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: So as long as no one dies, it’s safe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: nO!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Of course</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Uh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Great opinions guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: A+ for not fighting it out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Yeah good point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Anyway, do any of you know how to get rid of a stink bug without it smelling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Just throw it out the window</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: But my window’s really high, it’s like a forced suicide</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: By forced suicide you mean murder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Yeah, but like, i’d be forcing it to jump</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: No, you’d be throwing it out the window</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Just do what your username says and yEET it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: But it’ll get hurt!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: It’s gonna get hurt if you hit it against the wall too, except it would smell if you did that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: If you don’t want to throw it from your window, or smash it, then just pick it up in a paper towel, go to your ground floor and politely release it out into the world</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Good idea! I’ll go do that now before May sees it, screams and flings something at it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Wow Thor, you just prevented a murder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: A murder that will probably happen anyway because of New York’s traffic and constant speeding of cars</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Shut up, straight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Don’t ruin this for him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Ok I’m back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: He successfully left the premises </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Good for him, that wayward soul</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: yES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Someone understands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: He will do great things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Yes he will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: He’s gonna be an amazing bug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: No he won’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Because he already is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Shut </span>
  <b>up</b>
  <span> Sam</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: We should create a cult of stink bugs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: Yes we should</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Dang it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: I should have kept it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: He could’ve been the leader</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Oh well, maybe our paths will cross again someday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Maybe he’ll be reborn as a mortal and come to thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: That’d be lit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: By the time he is old enough to find me, I’ll probably be an adult somewhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: But I will nEVER forget him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: none of us will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: I will make a spot for him on our altar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Altar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: It is a Norse tradition to honor deceased loved ones with an altar of things they liked, or candles that they can communicate through</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Mortals would make altars to worship us as gods, but we do it for our loved ones</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: In Thor’s room, he has Odin’s altar and I have Frigga’s in my room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: That’s sweet dudes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Do you think Odin or Frigga would like a beetle being added to their altar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Mother was always one for nature</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Then his space shall go on Mother’s altar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Guys I’m honored</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: But you don’t have to do that, it was just a bug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: See?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: I told y’all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I mean, I have an extra candle, but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: No, keep it, I feel bad now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: I was mainly playing into it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: However, I am still open to a stink bug cult</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: STINK BUG CULT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: ^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Ok you guys have fun with that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: I’m going to bed, it’s late</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: *cough* pussy *cough*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: Ayy, another 3am-er</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raccoon: Ok, but at least I wake up at a decent time, unlike you two who wake up exhausted at 12pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: joke’s on you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I didn’t sleep at all last night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Loki, go to sleep please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I- but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Give in Loki, you can never refuse your own children, he’s no different at this point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: But-but-but- Netflix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: Also I drank coffee like an hour ago</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: How am I supposed to sleep now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: Have Thor knock you out with Mjolnir</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: No not again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I’ll just “go to sleep”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Loki, actually go to sleep please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: sorry, what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I’m not on my phone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: I’m “sleeping”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magical Thot: GoOd NiGhT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: you know what, fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: I’ll actually go to bed now, and we’ll see who’s in a better mood tmr</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder Thot: Bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: If y’all are looking at me, sorry, but I’m going for my Netflix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Bitch: Bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: I’ve got the same plan as MJ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanboy: Bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: I’m gonna go force Tony to go to sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tin Can: No! I am an adult, I am perfectly capable of</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Oh, yeah, I knocked him out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spy Check: Alright goodnight guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdman: goodnight, Imma be responsible and go to bed too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: I was not paying attention to this entire conversation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science Bro: But goodnight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: I love how I pretty much guilted everyone into going to sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: But imma be on TikTok till like 4am anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yEET: lol bye</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>